


Number 11

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bank Robbery, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: partners in crime au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 11

Tyler loves his job.

"And so I finally decided, 'Hey, I've made so much money, I might as well open up a new bank account, right?'" Tyler says enthusiastically.

The lady on the other side of the counter smiles as she checks his credentials. She seems to like him well enough. Good.

Tyler's about to go off on another tangent when a gunshot sounds. There are screams, and Tyler drops to the ground, eyes wide.

"Everybody on the ground!" a masked man is shouting, waving the gun around. Tyler looks up from where he's crouched on the ground, eyes wide.

"You!" the man says, pointing to the woman who was helping Tyler. "I want fifty thousand dollars. Now!" He throws a duffel bag onto her desk.

"I..."

"NOW!" the man thunders. "And don't pretend I can't see you reaching for that little button there. Hands up."

The woman looks trapped as she slowly raises her hands. "I- I can't," she says.

The man reaches down and roughly grabs Tyler's shirt. Tyler gasps in surprise as he's pulled up.

"I'll shoot him," the man says. "Believe me. I will."

He presses the gun to Tyler's head, and Tyler's eyes widen.

"You..." the woman says, her resolve weakening.

"I will," the man says. "You don't believe me?" He turns Tyler and punches him in the jaw. Tyler gasps, remaining only on his feet because of the man's grip on his shirt. "I'll punch this kid, no problem at all. I sure as shit won't hesitate to shoot him."

The woman, looking flustered, slowly stands and takes the bag. "Just give me a moment," she murmurs weakly as she moves towards the vaults.

Tyler watches as she slowly loads the bag full of cash, and swallows hard. He's very much aware of the gun pressed to his neck.

The woman slowly shuffles back, holding the duffel bag.

"Take it," the man orders Tyler. "No funny business. Got that?"

Tyler nods meekly as he slowly takes the bag. "Okay," he murmurs, trying to hand it to the man.

"No," the man says. "Hold onto it." At Tyler's confused expression, he explains, "You're coming with me."

Tyler's eyes widen as he's suddenly grabbed around the neck and dragged towards the door.

"No!" he screams. "No! Please!"

"Shut up!" the man bellows back as he kicks open the door.

"Please," Tyler begs. "I won't call the cops, or- or testify against you, or-"

"I told you to shut up!" the man roars, grip on Tyler tightening slightly. "Shut up!"

He drags Tyler towards a car and pushes him into the passenger's seat. He keeps the gun trained on Tyler as he begins to drive away one-handed.

It's not until they're a couple miles north does the man take his mask off.

"Sorry for hitting you," Josh apologizes immediately.

Tyler laughs, taking the gun from Josh and throwing it into the backseat where their money is.

"It's okay," he assures him, leaning in for a kiss.

Tyler loves his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
